


Let's just stay positive.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [1]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7157342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maura tells the family about her injury.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's just stay positive.

"Nice place, Jane."

"Thanks Frankie."

"Ma...you've been quiet." Says Frankie

"My mother always taught me if you haven't got anything nice to say don't say anything at all."

"I'm giving you permission." replies Jane

"It's very..."

"Masculine and dark...so I've been told." replies Jane

"Yes, exactly." replies Angela

 

Maura smiles getting to her feet.

 

"Where you going?"

"I was getting some water." replies Maura

"I'll get it."

"Jane, I can walk."

"I know but..."

 

Jane pours some water from the fridge in a glass and turns back to Maura.

Angela, Frankie and Korsak are looking at her.

 

"Just trying to be helpful."

"What's going on with you two?" asks Angela

"Nothing."

 

Jane and Maura reply at the same time.

 

"Whatever it is you can tell us." says Korsak

"Yea, we won't freak out." Frankie replies

"We just want you two to be happy." replies Angela

"Oh my God, this is not about...this is about Maura...believe me I wish it was about that."

 

Everyone looks at her.

 

"Just because, the truth is worst."

"Jane, you're scaring them. It's not worst."

"Compared to what they thought it is." replies Jane

"What did they think?"

 

Frankie opens his mouth to speak.

 

"Nevermind." replies Jane

"Ok...um, it's about my head injury."

"I thought the doctor said you were fine." says Angela

"I had some internal bleeding to my temporal lobe."

"Are you gonna have surgery." asks Frankie

"There's no need the bleeding has stopped...I'm just having some memory problems. Like veins in the leg mistaken for veins in the arm."

"You never told me that." replies Jane

"I don't need to tell you every memory problem I have, Jane."

"Is that why Kent was staring at you."

 

Maura nods.

 

"So it wasn't because..."

"I don't think so." replies Maura

 

Jane smiles.

 

"OK but, internal bleeding...that's not good is it." asks Frankie 

"It wasn't a lot, it's not life featening."

"Like how much through." asks Frankie 

 

Maura looks at Jane.

 

"Guys Maura's gonna be fine. Let's stay positive."

"Jane's right...its it ok to hug you." asks Angela 

"Of course." 

 

Angela gets up wrapping her arms around Maura.

Tears drop from Jane's eyes.

Frankie puts a hand on her shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> You can tell I'm bored.
> 
>  
> 
> This is about a scene not a story. That's why it may sound unfinished.  
> you won't see a part 2's (yes I'm going to write more scene oneshots)  
> of these...probably, I mean if I get inspiration I might.


End file.
